The Advantages of Abandonment
by RavingRaven
Summary: It was raining when Ranka picked up a cute little boy off the streets and decided to adopt him.When Haruhi becomes a host to pay off her debt, Hari decides to tag along. Features a stubborn, smarter, cheeky, loyal Harry. Who knew there were advantages to abandonment?
1. Gender Confusion

A/N: I started another new fic. Don't worry; expect an update for my other stories soon. Enjoy! By the way, sorry for any mistakes.

…

"You overworked yourself," Ranka tutted while wiping his son's heated forehead with a wet cloth. "Now, you're sick on your first day of Muggle school!"

Hari remained silent.

"Haruki-," Ranka was cut off when Harry responded with a no.

Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka sighed and continued wiping. Honestly, his son was so stubborn. You see, Haruki "Hari" Fujioka formerly known as Harry James Potter was a wizard, who was torn between his Muggle and magical education. Due to Hari's stubbornness that he wanted to stay with his sister, he had worked hard to skip a grade to be in the same class with Haruhi, and learned magic during the summer with a tutor.

"So stubborn," he muttered fondly. He clearly remembered the day he had took the boy in.

_It was a rainy day when Ranka spotted a crying child wandering in the streets. He covered the little boy with his umbrella and asked "Are you lost, little one?"_

_The child peered up at him with huge green eyes and nodded._

"_My- my relatives left me here."_

_Ranka frowned. It seemed that the boy had been abandoned. He took in the child's appearance. He looked like a bedraggled kitten with his skinny limbs, short height and ill-fitting clothing. He was the very picture of neglect._

_It was a spur on the moment decision when he asked the kid if he wanted him to take the child home._

"_Really?" the child's eyes became wider._

_Ranka smiled at him. "Of course. What's your name?"_

"_Ha- Harry Potter."_

"_Well, you're going to be a Fujioka now since you're my son. I even have a daughter close to your age, I think," he informed Harry._

_Harry's spirits soared, he had a father and even a sister. Surely, this was too good to be true._

_Was it all an elaborate scheme of the Dursleys and any second now they would take him back?_

_But they never came and he reached the man/woman's house. The stranger was pretty and wore women's clothing but he sounded a bit like a man. Harry wasn't sure._

_His mother or father knocked twice. "Haruhi, I'm back!"_

_A little girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes opened the door._

"_Father," she greeted him. Then her eyes found Harry. "Who's that?"_

"_This is Harry, your new brother," he exclaimed excitedly._

"_Harry this is Haruhi," he introduced._

"_Hi," he said shyly._

"Dad?"

"Huh. What?" said Ranka absentmindedly.

"You just became all distracted all of a sudden," Hari explained.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ranka said.

Then the door opened. It was Haruhi with a boy cut and glasses?

"Haruhi Fujioka! Young lady, what did you do to your hair?"

"Some kid put gum in it," explained Haruhi.

"And the glasses?" Ranka raised any eyebrow.

"My contacts are missing," she said. "Anyway, I'm leaving. Bye, dad. Get well soon, Hari."

She walked out.

"What a lovely way to start off the school year," sighed Ranka, looking down at his son. His father continued mourning the loss of his precious daughter's long, brown locks.

Hari shrugged.

…

A series of unfortunate events marked Haruhi's first day at Ouran. When she woke up, her little brother was sick. He was supposed to go with her today. (He had skipped a grade. He stubbornly said that he didn't want to part from his sister. To their surprise, he managed.)

Then a kid from the neighbourhood had put bubble gum in her long brown hair, so she cut it all off. She had also managed to lose her contacts and had to settle with glasses. Haruhi sighed; she was not off to a good start.

Afterwards, she realised that in all four libraries of the school. None was silent. She decided to look for a quiet place to study and then everything else happened so fast.

Rose petals in the air, some host club, the sound of a vase breaking… and suddenly, she was the dog of the host club. All in all, she was _not_ off to a good start.

…

It was almost club time when Haruhi sat in the library with her brother. She couldn't help but glance at her brother every few minutes.

"Why are you in a girl's uniform again?"

"Why are you in a boy's uniform?" Hari shot back.

"I keep telling you. A janitor accidentally spilled water all over me and they only had spare girl's uniforms," Hari said sullenly. He was sore that everyone thought that he was a girl and Haruhi was a boy. Every time he tried to explain, he was always interrupted.

The bell rang and Haruhi got up and started running out of the library.

"Wait, up," said Harry.

"I'll never hear the end of it if I'm late," she said.

"Well, I'm going with you," he said.

"Fine. But you won't like it," she said.

Haruki shook his head. "I'll manage."

When we opened the door to the old, abandoned music room, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise.

"What is this? Where are we?" asked Haruhi, more to herself than Hari.

"Welcome," chorused the Host Club.

"Haruhi and a guest," said Tamaki. "Who's this?"

His eyes surveyed the newcomer from head to toe. The girl had delicate features with messy, black hair the same length as Haruhi's and vivid green eyes.

"Oh, that's Haruhi's sister, Haruki and she's in the same class with us. She's shy," Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"That was a rather rude thing to say," said Kyoya. A light bulb flashed off somewhere.

Then suddenly Tamaki was hugging Hari and saying, "I have another daughter!"

He spun "her" around and started saying things like, "I'll protect you, precious", "No one will taint your innocence", "My adorable, little, darling daughter" and other embarrassing things.

Haruki started struggling futilely. "Ugh, stop. Someone help me!"

Mori suddenly became defensive and grabbed the boy. "Um, thanks." Another light bulb turned on.

Tamaki looked sheepishly at Mori.

Haruki jumped a bit when a finger poked him at the side. It was Honey. "Do you want to eat some cake, Hari-chan?" he asked with his big eyes.

"Sure. I like sweets," he said. Hani gazed up at him and pulled him to a table. A light bulb flashed again.

Hari happily ate some cakes with Honey. He rarely got to engage his sweet tooth with anyone because Haruhi didn't like sweets.

"Thanks, Hani. I'll bake some for you next time," he said cheerfully. Honey's big, brown eyes widened.

"You can bake?"

"Yeah. It's my um… hobby."

He was abruptly pulled off to the side by the pair of twins.

"I'm Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"And I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said.

Their smiles were full of mischief. Hari frowned, thoughtful.

"Did you just introduce yourselves as the other?" he asked.

The twins were speechless.

"N-no."

"You did," he said speculatively and walked off to find Haruhi.

He turned back to them for a moment.

"You may look alike and you may have perfect mental synchronization, but you act somewhat differently. And Kaoru's got a raspier voice. Hikaru's has more authority to it."

The twins looked at each other causing a pair of light bulbs to light up.

"Wait. We haven't introduced ourselves formally to my darling daughter," said Tamaki. He grabbed Hari's arm. He groaned inwardly at the "darling daughter".

"Of course. I am Tamaki Suo: The king of this host club and your daddy dearest!"

Hari raised an eyebrow at the last part. _Daddy dearest, really?_

Tamaki gestured dramatically at a guy with black hair and glasses who was writing in a black notebook.

"This Kyoya Ootori. The vice president and the cool type."

He pointed at the twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Our little devil types. Now, Haruki I want you to stay away from those perverts," he whispered the last part.

"Hey, Tono," said Hikaru.

"We heard that," continued Kaoru.

He was still heard apparently.

"Moving on," continued Tamaki. He made a motion to the short blond boy who was holding a pink bunny and the tall boy with a seemingly permanent stoic expression.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The boy lolita type. And this is Takashi Morinozuka. The strong, silent type."

"We're the Ouran High School Host Club, my darling daughter."

"Actually, about that…" He showed them his blue plastic identification card. It clearly said male.

The last light bulb flashed. "Yo-you're a… boy!" exclaimed Tamaki and he promptly fainted.

Honey knelt and started poking him. "Tama-chan can be so oblivious," he said.

Haruki groaned. "Is it that surprising? I mean, Haruki is a boy's name," he muttered sullenly more to himself than the hosts.

"I have a girly boy for a brother," said Haruhi bluntly.

"Hey, I resent that," he said. "And I have a cross dresser for a sister," he murmured.

"It's okay, Haru-chan. I find you very pretty and cute," Honey said.

The Hitachiin brothers started mercilessly teasing him.

"Absolutely adorable," they chorused.

"With those delicate girly features," sighed Hikaru.

"And those big, green eyes," said Kaoru dreamingly.

"Hey, stop it," he pouted unconsciously. "I don't. You're just teasing."

"Awww. Now, he's pouting," they cooed. "How cute."

"Wait," said Honey. "Then why are you wearing a dress?"

"So," said Hikaru. "You're a cross dresser."

Hari went red. "No, someone spilled water on me, okay? And they only had a girl's uniform."

Tamaki had woken and jumped up.

"It's okay that you're a boy. It means that I have an adorable son!"

He started spinning him around. "You are just too cute. Don't worry; I'll protect you from perverts."

"Oh, yes," said Hikaru. "Big, bad brawny men who would just love to do unspeakable things to Haruki."

"Like pull him in a dark room and start-"

"NOOO," screamed Tamaki. "No one is laying a hand on my little boy!" he declared, hugging Hari protectively to his chest.

"I already have one overprotective father," said Hari. "I don't need another one."

"Of course, you do! Who'll protect you in school? Why me, of course. Your daddy dearest," said Tamaki.

"Mother hen," muttered Hari.

"Kyoya! You'll help me protect little Haruki, right?" Tamaki asked. Tamaki blissfully oblivious to what Haruki to had said.

Kyoya let out a small sigh at his friend's antics. "Of course."

"Um… dad," he tested out. He had a feeling that Tamaki would continue with his overbearing father thing. It wouldn't matter how much he protested. _That would serve as an excellent distraction._

Tamaki gasped dramatically. "My little one called me dad."

"Anyway, I'll just, uh… go to Haruhi." He took advantage of Tamaki's state.

He spotted her with clients. "Haruhi," he said. "May I borrow h-him for a moment?" he added to the girls, smiling disarmingly.

The girls looked at him dreamily. They had heard Tamaki's exclamation.

"He's a pretty boy," one of the girls said.

"He'd make an excellent addition to the Host club," her friend said.

"He looks great in a dress," a girl with short hair said.

They all started giggling.

"Not that this club isn't interesting and all, but I think it isn't one of the clubs that you would join."

"I broke an eight million yen vase."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pouted.

When the girls saw him pouting, they giggled harder.

"I told dad. You were still asleep."

"Fine. Anyway, the good thing is that they know I'm a boy now," he told her brightly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"And I'm joining this club."

Haruhi's eyes went wide.

A/N: What do you think? Lovely? Horrible? Sorry if it's rushed. I just wanted to write this little plot bunny.

*Haruki- a male Japanese name that means "shining brightly". I thought it was appropriate. Haruhi and Haruki.

Rewritten and edited 4/23/14


	2. Atychiphobia

A/N: I was inspired. Thanks for the support, guys. Enjoy! Oh, and you should probably reread the first chapter. I rewrote and improved the part when Haruki met the host club. I think you'll giggle at Tamaki's antics there. Thanks to the reviewers who pointed out the light bulb issue. Sorry for any embarrassing errors.

…

When Haruki told Tamaki that he was going to join the host club, he wasn't all that surprised when the blond spun him around _again_ and squealing. "Of course, you can! I have to protect my darling son after all."

"Hmm. You can officially start tomorrow," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

His first personal mission as a Host: Get Haruhi to wear her costume.

"Aren't you going to wear a costume like the other boys?" one of her clients had asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," her friend agreed.

"Um… no. I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know," Haruhi said.

"But," Tamaki butted in. "We already have an outfit ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair."

"No, tha-," she said.

"Of course, she will," he interrupted, grabbing the outfit.

"Being faithful to the seasons is great, but they already prepared one for you. It would be such a waste. Right, girls?" he sent them a smile.

They looked flustered. "You're right."

He grabbed the cross dresser and gave her the outfit.

"C'mon, Haruhi. Change,change, change," he chanted.

A vein pulsed on Haruhi's forehead. She'd almost gotten away with it. Almost. Snot-nosed little brothers.

She forced a smile. "Fine," she said and left to change.

Tamaki sent a beaming smile at him.

…

"You look great, Haru-chan!" exclaimed Honey. "Right, Takashi."

"Ah." The stoic boy nodded his head in agreement.

_Mission accomplished_.

Haruhi was wearing the Balinese queen outfit. Headdress and all. She even had a wig on!

Tamaki was looking at her with a glazed look in his eyes.

Haruhi was wearing a look of poorly concealed frustration and resignation.

Tamaki snapped out of his reverie then went to Haruhi. He kissed her hand and said, "My beautiful queen."

"Moe!" The girls screamed. A few were sporting nosebleeds and most looked like they were about to swoon.

He sighed. He'll never fully understand what was going on in the minds of otakus. It was a blessing that his sister wasn't one. He wasn't even sure what uke and seme meant. He kind out of tuned out those particular conversations.

Somehow Haruhi managed to go back to her clients and sat down.

"Excuse me. I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to change clients," A girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes said.

"It's okay. You must be my next appointment. Miss…uh," trailed of Haruhi.

"Kanako. Kanako Kazugasaki ," she said. She lifted up Haruhi's chin to inspect her closer.

"You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided from now on; you're going to be my new favourite host, Haruhi."

Tamaki made a distressed sound in the background while Haruki just watched them in confusion.

…

Tamaki was agitatedly eating some ramen.

"Hey, boss," Hikaru called out. "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen, and come here and help us with the party planning?"

"Yeah," agreed Kaoru. "Does it really bother you that Princess Kazuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?"

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had this illness for a while, hasn't she?" said Kyoya while typing in his laptop.

_He types really fast_, Hari thought in wonder.

"Ilness?" he asked.

"She's got the 'Host Hopping Disease'," said Hikaru.

"A.k.a the 'Never-the-Same-Boy-Twice-Disease'," continued Kaoru.

"Usually, our customers choose their favourite host, and see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favourites on a regular basis," elaborated Kyoya.

"That's right," said Honey. "Because before she chose you she was with Tama-chan."

"Oh, so he's upset because Haruhi took her away from him," said Hari, understanding now.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" denied Tamaki.

"I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time that you started dressing like a girl!" declared Tamaki.

"Huh," Haruhi said in confusion.

"I don't understand," said Tamaki, shaking his head and clutching it in confusion. "How you can be so popular with the ladies when you, yourself are a lady!"

"No one in the school knows the truth except for those of us here."

Tamaki got a trunk labelled "King's private property", and grabbed a portrait of what Haruhi looked like before she cut her hair.

"Now you listen, Haruhi. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were."

"Don't go bringing out my photos without asking me first," yelled Haruhi.

Tamaki hung the picture on the wall, so everyone could see it in all its glory.

"The more I look at this photo, the more amazed I am," said Hikaru.

"How could this possibly become that?"

"The day school started some kid in my neighbourhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get out gum in long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude," she said.

"You should never refer to yourself as a dude!" yelled Tamaki.

"Mama!" He became hysterical (more so). "Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"

He then fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry," interjected Kaoru. "But who's mama?"

"Based on club position, I assume it's me," said Kyoya cooly.

"I don't see what you're crying about," said Haruhi. "Working as a host, I can pay off my debt. It will never happen if I'm just an errand boy," she continued heatedly. While Tamaki continued crying on the floor, clutching a white handkerchief.

"Hate to change the subject," said Hikaru. "But do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party.

"N-no," stuttered Haruhi, looking nervous. "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in events like that so if I could be excused…"

Tamaki's eyes gleamed. "Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly then you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He did a twirl.

He pointed a finger at Haruhi suddenly. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy."

Haruki was horrible at dancing. He didn't really want to go either… an idea struck him. A smirk curled the corner of his mouth. He quickly morphed his face into a dejected expression.

"Daddy," he started. He added in the sad doe eyes for effect. "Do I have to go, too?" he said hopelessly.

"Ye-," then he saw his son's expression. "Oh, you don't have to if you want to," he said and started hugging Hari. "So adorable."

_Yes._

…

_Haruki is now open for business…_

While Tamaki was brooding near the window and Haruhi was trying to learn the waltz (Honey was being spun around by Mori in the background.), Haruki was trying to figure out how to not bore his customers.

"Um, Haruki. Why don't you look like Haruhi? You look rather foreign actually," said a girl with her hair in two buns.

He put on a dejected expression on his face and blinked to make his eyes look teary.

"Oh. I was adopted actually. My relatives abandoned me here while we were on a 'vacation'. It was raining and I was just seven wandering aimlessly in the streets then dad saw me and brought me home."

All of his customers had tears in their eyes.

"You see, I was an orphan. I never knew my real parents…"

A girl sniffed and wiped a tear from her eyes. "That's just so sad," she mumbled.

"I get sad sometimes, too," Harry said. "But I'm happy now," he smiled. "I have a real family with Haruhi and dad now."

The girls had to resist their urges to smother him. Tamaki who was snapped out of his moping by Hari's sob story and had listened, simply couldn't control himself. He grabbed him and hugged him protectively.

"And then you have me, your daddy dearest! And the host club!" he exclaimed.

Hari-chan! That was so sad! Do you want some cake? Cake makes everything better in my opinion," said Honey and started hugging him, too.

Soon even the Hitachiin twins joined in. "You poor little thing," they said.

"Thanks, guys. Yes, Honey. I would love some cake. I have a sweet tooth myself," he said.

The twins not to miss an opportunity when their hug was in such rapt attention; broke free.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru haltingly.

"Yes, Kaoru," he cupped his twins cheeked and looked deeply into his eyes.

"What if I had somehow gotten separated from you when we were little? I can't even imagi-"

Hikaru put a finger on Kaoru's lips, shushing him.

"Don't even think of it, Kaoru," he said and leaned even closer as if to kiss his twin.

Many customers screamed and squealed. "Such sweet brotherly love!" one squealed.

"Someone hold me," a girl with long, black hair said.

Haruhi and Kanako had fallen over with his sister on top of her customer.

Kyoya started writing furiously in his black notebook. He was smirking to himself.

Mori just watched the scene unfold with a poker face.

Haruki was a very promising host…

…

"Um… can we sit with you tomorrow, Haruki?"

"Is it okay if we sit with you again, Haruki?"

"Can I sit with you, too?"

"Why not?" he said. "You know, you can call me Hari if you want."

The girls gulped visibly. They nodded; hearts in their eyes.

"Okay, Ha-Hari," said a girl with her caramel hair in a braid.

He smiled at them charmingly.

"Bye, ladies."

"Bye, Hari."

Only Princess Kanako was the last client left with Haruhi, she was currently admiring a tea cup.

"What a pretty colour."

Then a guy came in who had the new tea set that Kyoya had ordered.

There was a sort of awkward tension between the guy and Kanako.

After he'd delivered it, he left. Kanako shortly followed afterward when Haruhi had said that they seemed pretty close.

"Don't be ridiculous! We barely know each other," she exclaimed. "Take care," she said and left.

Haruhi stared at her retreating form.

"Haru-chan." Honey had startled Haruhi by jumping on her back. "Guess what they _do _know each other Suzushima is her fiancé."

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" asked Tamaki with his arms folded.

"About the two of them being engaged?" Well, as you know I have general searches on all of our customers," Kyoya said while looking into a black folder. "They were childhood friends. It seems that they're engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it," the cool type explained.

"I see," said Tamaki.

Kyoya told them of what he thought of Suzushima.

"He doesn't have much presence," agreed Hikaru.

"And he's faint-hearted," added Kaoru.

"So in other words, he's boring," summarised Kyoya, closing the folder.

Hari winced. "Harsh much."

"I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys," Haruhi said to him.

"Same here," he said.

"Suzushima is a good boy… right?" said Honey who was perched on Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah," agreed Mori.

"Alright, everyone. We have to work on our strategy," said Tamaki.

"Which one?" they chorused.

"Men, it is our responsibility as the members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make _every_ girl happy," their "King" declared.

…

_A week later…_

"It's so good to see you tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome," Tamaki said with an elegant bow.

Yes, Haruki had decided to come just for moral support. However, he wasn't going to dance. He decided to have mercy on the poor toes of his customers.

The chandeliers opened one after the other and, the music ensemble started playing.

The sound of clapping was accompanied by sounds of delight.

Kyoya spread his arms in welcome. "As always, ladies the Ouran Host Club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonights's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

_Passionate kiss on the cheek, really?_

"Good luck to you, my darlings," charmed Tamaki.

"Haruhi show some enthusiasm," berated the twins.

"Look at Haruki! He has that expression of wide-eyed enthusiasm on his face," Hikaru said.

"That's his usual expression," Haruhi said, ignoring his indignant look.

"Well, I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals in my neighbourhood park," she explained.

"Are you twitching?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know if you can consider that a party or not," said Kyoya contemplatively. "Well. Since you're here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

Haruhi froze.

"… Fancy tuna."

Kyoya's pen broke.

Tamaki did a rather impressive flip from the banister. The twins were hugging Haruhi. "You poor little dear," they cooed. Haruhi's face was red.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now," ordered Tamaki.

Kyoya obliged.

Hari snorted. Haruhi had a thing for fancy tuna like he had for treacle tart.

…

He was leaning against the pillar with Haruhi at his side.

"Hello, Haruhi," greeted Kanako. "I've been looking all over for you. Do you think I can have the next dance?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi, offering a hand. "Of course, you can."

"Kasuga-chan is here," Honey said to Tamaki.

"Men. Commence operation," said Tamaki.

Haruki who was just idly leaning against the pillar was suddenly grabbed. His customers who were about to ask him froze.

He was suddenly slung over Mori's shoulder and put in a room.

"There he is," said Hikaru.

He raised an eyebrow at them. "You know, you could have just told me to go with you."

The twins shrugged and shoved a bundle of clothing in his arms.

"Never mind that. Go get changed," they ordered.

"Wha-"

He was pushed inside the dressing room by Honey.

_Wow. He's pretty strong._

"Wait, what? Guys is this a dress?" he exclaimed.

"Just change," said Hikaru.

"Or do we have to force you?" Kaoru added.

He grimaced at that. "I'm changing."

The dress was green and had stylish silver patterns. There was also a wig of black, wavy hair.

_Full bangs? Gosh, first the uniform and now this. I feel like a drag queen._

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling," Kyoya said from outside. "And remember, Haruki, it's only twenty minutes before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in a classroom across the hall."

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay," said Honey cutely while the twins put  
make-up on him.

_Definitely an unwilling drag queen._

"I know this is the boss' strategy, but it's kind of unsettling," Hikaru and Kaoru commented.

The doors slid open. It was Tamaki. "Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" He froze when he saw Haruki.

"So what do you think?" the twins asked.

"Wow. You look so cute," Honey said.

"I feel weird and it's hard to walk in these shoes. If you can call them that anyway. They're torture devices," he said and trudged out.

"Good luck," the Hitachiin brothers called out.

"I can't believe it. My darling son looks so much like a girl. So pretty," Tamaki said in awe.

He walked in the classroom. "You're the one who wrote this letter? You're totally different from what I imagined," Suzushima said, holding out to him.

"Letter?"

It was horribly sappy. _Love-love._ He let out a shudder.

_Who wrote this trash?_

"Excuse me. Have we met somewhere before?"

"No," he said immediately. "Maybe in corridors, but not officially. No…," he said nervously.

Suzushima told him that he already he already had someone, but he thought she was better off with someone more confident than him. He decided that he was going abroad to become a better man and see if she would wait.

"That's stupid," he said bluntly. "And very selfish of you. Did you even bother asking what _she_ feels? You'll never know if you don't. You obviously like, no love her. You don't have to go other places to improve yourself. I think when you decide to begin to change then you've already on the way to become better."

Then the door was opened by Kanako.

She apologised and ran off. Suzushima chased after her.

"I think we only made it worse," he told Tamaki.

"But he _did _go running after her," replied Tamaki.

He smiled at that.

…

"Don't you just love happy endings," said Haruki as he watched the awkward couple below dancing. He didn't bother changing. He still had make-up on after all.

Kanako was announced as the queen. What shocked him, however was the part where Haruhi would stand in for Tamaki.

"No way am I going to do it," Haruhi said.

"If you do it, we'll cut off your debt by one-third," said Kyoya.

"Well… it is just a peck on the cheek."

"Hey," said Honey. "You don't think that it is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

Tamaki gasped.

"It is," Hari said.

"Wait, Haruhi," Tamaki cried and reached out to stop the kiss and promptly tripped on a banana peel.

He accidently pushed her forward and her lips landed smack on Kanako's.

They broke apart. Both of them were touching their lips.

Tamaki was crying.

A/N: Wow, long chapter. What do you think? Tune in for the next chappie. Teaser: More cross dressing for Hari. By the way, tell me who you want him to end up with. Oh and I really want to see Hari in the uniform or dress, I'll ask my artist friend if she can make a cover.


	3. Interlude:Harry's Childhood&AdorableArcs

A/N: Some of you seem curious about Hari's life with the Fujiokas so you get this adorable little interlude while you're waiting for the next chapter. This is what's going to happen when I get into my author's blocks. Enjoy :3

…

Ranka stared at his son in pride. He wasn't so meek and demure anymore in just a week with them. He seemed to realise he could do as he pleased as long as he didn't get out of bounds and shared the chores with Haruhi. He really hated the boy's nasty relatives. _Putting a kid in a cupboard…_ He shook his head ruefully. Well, he didn't mind. Hari was safe with them.

…

Green eyes peered into the mirror and looked at the reflection in contemplation. A moment more of surveying and they lit up in satisfaction. He went in front of the door and waited. He fidgeted around. "How long is Haruhi going to finsih the grocery and how long is dad going to finish stalking her?" he mused aloud.

Then the doorbell rang. _Finally_, he thought. He wrenched the door open in excitement. "Dad, Haruhi! What do you think?" he exclaimed and flung his arms out. Haruhi's lips were twitching in amusement while Ranka stared at him dumbly.

"Are those my clothes and my… make-up?" he asked weakly.

"Of course," the little boy beamed. Hari was quite a sight to see. A red dress that slipped from his shoulders and the remaining parts of it pooled to the floor because of his short legs. He was wearing heels, too and he did the not so occasional stumble. If that wasn't enough, he had make-up caked on his cherubic face complete with pink lipstick, violet eyeshadow and mascara on his eyes and much too much blush-on.

"Well," he said more impatiently this time around. "Am I pretty?"

"Yes," said Ranka, barely containing his laughter and bemusement. "Very. A heartbreaker," he added just to appease the boy. Haruki nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He turned to Haruhi.

"What do you think?" he asked her seriously.

"You look nice," she said neutrally. He beamed at her.

"Thanks," he said.

Ranka just stared at him and said, "I should really buy you more clothes."

…

"Owie," Haruki exclaimed and sucked on his finger. Haruhi looked at him in concern. "Just let me get the band-aid," she said.

He glared at the knife and it suddenly burst into flames. Haruhi leapt back in shock as did he. "Wow," he said, his eyes wide.

Haruhi thought quickly and doused it in water from the fridge. "What just happened?"

"I-I think it was magic," Hari said. "Are- are you scared of it?" Haruhi looked at him in the eye. He looked so unsure and confused.

"No," she said. "Just amazed." His shoulders sagged in relief. Then they stared at the knife again.

"What are we going to tell dad?" they said in chorus.

A/N: Yeah, I'm so sorry. One of these inturludes will put how the Wizarding World went knocking during Harry's childhood. Oh and I'm going to portray Dumbledore's character as good but flawed. So yeah. Continue voting on who you want with Hari please. *hides again*


End file.
